


OLYMPIANS

by Alitheia, SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Another Universe - Crime, Detective!Kagami, M/M, Profiler!Kuroko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agen Kagami Taiga dan profiler Kuroko Tetsuya. Pembunuhan dua inspektur. Organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang kembali aktif setelah lima tahun menghilang. Petinggi Olympians yang ditumbangkan satu per satu. Pada akhirnya, semua kepingan kejadian kembali lagi ke satu titik, satu nama, dan satu orang; Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> **_._ **
> 
> **_ OLYMPIANS _ **
> 
> **_Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ **
> 
> **_AU. Crime._ **
> 
> **_Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini._ **
> 
> **_._ **

Rintik air hujan bervalensi raksasa mengguyur kota Tokyo sejak siang hari. Bulir-bulir air terasa sakit ketika menyentuh kulit, menandakan deras serta kuatnya kekuatan alam dalam menumpahkan fenomena musiman yang menjadi penghambat aktivitas luar para penghuni kota metropolitan tersebut.

Di emperan toko—banyak warga dari berbagai kalangan, berteduh. Payung yang menjadi pertolongan pertama, nampaknya tidak bisa berkontribusi banyak, mengingat kencangnya angin serta hujan yang terlalu liar.

Seragam sekolah, bahkan seragam kantoran atau jas yang biasa terlihat sangat maskulin di tubuh sang pemakai, sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh. Terlihat merepotkan. Kain yang menyerap bulir-bulir air hujan menyakitkan itu terasa semakin berat—membuat si pemakai mulai merasa risi dan menggigil karena angin kencang yang ikut serta mendampingi hujan yang mengamuk di sore hari.

Gemeletuk gigi menjadi melodi utama—selain kasak-kusuk dari beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, menghubungi sanak atau rekan yang bisa dimintai tumpangan kendaraan beroda empat yang masih bisa selamat beraktivitas di tengah cuaca buruk.

Namun di antara ratusan manusia, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari. Melesat seperti orang gila, kesetanan di tengah hujan deras.

Suara kecipak tergesa-gesa ditimbulkan dari sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat tua yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung kaki. Tanpa jas hujan—sekedar mantel atau jaket pun tidak—pemuda itu terus menerobos ganasnya cuaca Tokyo. Tak menghiraukan sepatunya yang mulai sedikit terkelupas dan air hujan yang valensinya over kapasitas, mulai menyusup melalui celah-celah mungil yang seharusnya berguna sebagai tempat sirkulasi udara implisit di alas kaki.

Namun walau dengan kondisi alas kaki yang sudah berhasil diterobos hujan, pemuda itu tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk berdiam sejenak—entah hanya untuk sekadar berteduh dengan motif tidak ingin membuka akses lebih jauh untuk penyakit masuk angin serta flu dan demam berkunjung, atau membeli sandal sebagai ganti, antisipasi dari kutu air yang menggerogoti sela-sela jemari kaki, ataupun berdiam sejenak menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat.

Ketiga opsi wajar yang kontras dengan kondisi sekarang itu nampaknya menjadi prioritas terakhir—atau mungkin, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Jangankan urusan alas kaki—kemeja berwarna putih yang sudah basah total pun tidak jadi penghalang. Seakan-akan tubuhnya tidak merasa terbebani oleh garmen yang kerap menyerap air dan menambah massa, pemuda itu tetap berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Jalanan yang lebih sepi adalah keuntungan tersendiri, tidak perlu mengerem hanya untuk antisipasi peregangan nyawa konyol yang terjadi akibat peristiwa tabrak lari. Kecepatan lari yang konstan tetap setia.

' _Aku harus tiba di sana itu secepatnya—jangan sampai mereka melakukannya!'_

Raut wajah yang memancarkan kepanikan luar biasa. Napas terengah-engah. Bibirnya separuh terbuka, kondisi berlari membuatnya untuk harus memasok oksigen dengan teratur ke dalam paru-parunya.

Terkadang, pandangannya sedikit mengabur, karena tanpa sengaja, bulir nakal jatuh tepat di kelopak mata, membuatnya harus mengurangi kecepatan karena daya penglihatan yang menurun untuk sekejap. Ia mengumpat kesal setiap hal itu terjadi.

Setiap detik sangat berharga.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, sebelum ia berhasil tiba di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno yang mendiami sisi barat Tokyo. Tempat itu berada di area pinggiran dekat perbatasan—entah dengan kota mana, pemuda itu tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan letak geografis tanah kelahirannya.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu:

' _Tidak boleh terlambat. Aku harus mencegah mereka.'_

Dengan itu, suara dobrakan pintu menjadi penanda bahwa tubuhnya sudah berhasil mencapai teritori tujuan. Tidak peduli dengan delikan tajam dari para penjaga berseragam serba hitam yang berdiam di teras rumah eropa tersebut—dan jangan lupakan sekuriti yang juga bersiaga dekat gerbang utama—pemuda itu tak acuh, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terburu-buru.

Taman yang dihiasi air mancur berpatungkan Poseidon pun tidak sempat dikagumi—ia telah melihatnya berkali-kali sejak kali pertama datang ke sana—hanya menjadi latar yang dilewatinya sekilas.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tanpa memedulikan tetesan air dari tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit berat, pemuda itu berlari memasuki bangunan, menaiki tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lantai tempat ruangan yang ditujunya berada.

Pemuda itu meringis pelan, di sini ia mulai merasa pakaiannya sangat menganggu.

Basah.

Berat.

Ingin rasanya menanggalkan kemeja putih—yang sudah menjadi transparan—itu, namun keinginan itu ia tahan, ia masih punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang tebar pesona pada para pelayan wanita yang sekarang tengah menatapnya secara diam-diam dari balik belokan dan beberapa tempat yang biasa menjadi tempat bercengkerama mereka.

Koridor yang menjadi pemandangan utama setelah ia berhasil menjajaki anak tangga terakhir, terlihat sepi.

Gelap.

Namun siapa peduli, pemuda itu tetap bersikukuh dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, menuju sebuah ruangan yang daun pintunya dihiasi ukiran malaikat dan sosok dewa-dewi Yunani, wajah-wajah mereka tersenyum damai serta menenangkan—mungkin maksudnya supaya artistik, tapi baginya sekarang hiasan itu terkesan seperti sebuah lelucon penuh ironi yang benar-benar buruk—lalu tangan yang kulitnya sedikit keriput karena air hujan itu menyambar kenop dan mendorongnya hingga membuka.

"Ah. Kau sudah kembali, Thanatos. Apakah pikiranmu sudah cukup menerima detoksifikasi dari curahan hujan di luar sana?"

-x-

Bukan salah Kagami Taiga kalau ia terlambat tiba di tempat kerja hari itu.

Oh, ayolah, ia kan baru mendarat di negara ini kurang dari empat hari yang lalu, dan waktu yang ia punya sejak itu sampai pagi ini dihabiskannya dengan mengurus birokrasi mengenai kepindahan tempat tinggal serta transfernya dari Washington ke NCB— _National Central Bureau_ —Interpol cabang Jepang. Dan  _jet lag_ , jangan lupakan soal  _jet lag_. Itu adalah agenda rutin Kagami jika melalang buana membelah angkasa dengan rentang waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam. Terkantuk-kantuk saat tiba, nyaris saja ia meninggalkan kopernya di Bandara Narita tempo hari.

Terkutuklah perjalanan panjang yang berawal dari  _Dulles International Airport,_ Washington.

Memang ini adalah tanah kelahirannya dan tempat ia menghabiskan sebagian masa kecilnya, tapi setelah pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal, sekolah, lalu bekerja di sana hingga belasan tahun, jujur saja pemahamannya akan kanji jadi sedikit—atau  _sangat_ —karatan. Kenapa sih tidak ada yang mengingatkannya kalau papan penunjuk yang ada di stasiun itu belum tentu ditulis dalam bahasa internasional? (Oke, ia memang  _agak_  salah, seharusnya ia benar-benar menghapalkan stasiun tempatnya mesti turun dan membaca dengan serius bagian papan yang menyediakan Huruf Latin.) Kalau ia lebih berhati-hati, pasti Kagami tidak akan perlu melewati acara keliru mengambil kereta di Hibiya Line, menyadari dengan agak terlambat kalau ia menuju ke arah yang salah, lalu keluar untuk berlari ke peron seberang, berdesakan dengan lautan manusia pagi yang semuanya ingin naik, kemudian turun di Kasumigaseki dan berlari satu blok menuju Gedung Pemerintahan Pusat nomor dua, tempat NPA— _National Police Agency_ bermarkas. Ditambah, semalam ia begitu bersemangat memulai kerjanya di tempat baru sehingga tidak bisa tidur.

Hanya pagi lain yang wajar dari hidup seorang Kagami Taiga, dan tidak, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya kalau ia sampai di lantai Departemen Kejahatan Terorganisasi dalam kemeja yang berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, dan mata panda yang menyeramkan; sama sekali bukan salahnya.

Hal yang dilakukannya setelah pintu lift membuka adalah mencegat orang pertama yang dilihatnya, membuat lelaki yang sedang berjalan di depan elevator itu berhenti mendadak begitu Kagami menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

"Permisi, aku Kagami Taiga, baru ditransfer ke sini," beruntung Bahasa Jepang-nya masih terbilang lancar dalam lisan, biarpun mungkin agak cacat di bagian kesopanan, "aku ingin tahu di mana—"

"Ah, Kagami-kun agen dari Interpol itu, ya," kata lelaki berambut biru muda itu lebih ke pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan, "rapat unit sepertinya baru saja dimu—"

"Di mana?"

"Jalan terus di sepanjang lorong ini, lalu ambil belokan ke kiri. Pintu yang paling ujung, aku juga mau ke—"

" _Thank you_!"

Lelaki itu sepertinya menyerukan sesuatu lagi tentang ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk tapi Kagami terlanjur melesat ke belokan yang dimaksud, kembali berlari seakan nyawanya sedang dikejar kiamat. Di akhir belokan itu, ia mengetuk—atau  _menggedor_ , sekali lagi jangan salahkan dirinya ya, orang yang agak panik kan cenderung menggunakan tenaga berlebih karena terburu-buru—pintu kayu keras-keras lalu menerjang masuk tanpa menunggu balasan.

"Kagami Taiga dari Interpol, maaf aku terlambat!" Baru ia mau membungkukkan badan, satu tata kelakuan sopan yang baru diingatnya lagi saat pulang ke Jepang, tapi seseorang keburu menapar bagian belakang kepalanya—dan sebagai catatan, itu bukan pukulan main-main.

"Kau terlambat!"

"Aku tahu, makanya tadi aku bilang 'maaf aku terlambat', aku salah naik kereta karena keliru mengingat sta—"

"Intinya kau terlambat!"

"Maaf!"

Ia pikir memang tidak ada intinya berdebat, maka akhirnya ia tetap membungkukkan badan, berharap itu cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti dibentak.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-kun," sebuah suara feminin berdeham dari bagian depan ruangan, Kagami menegakkan tubuh dan mendapati seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dengan rambut cokelat setelinga sedang berdiri di balik podium, matanya tajam saat beralih ke arahnya, "Kagami Taiga—kau terlambat!"

Ia membungkuk dan menyerukan maaf sekali lagi, merutuk dalam hati, kalau unitnya berisi orang-orang yang doyan berteriak semacam ini. Taruhan, dua hari lagi ia pasti bakal memiliki gaya berbicara yang sama.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Hyuuga, orang yang menghadiahinya tepukan selamat datang di kepala tadi, menyuruhnya duduk sambil bersungut-sungut, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anak baru yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan tidak bisa tepat waktu. Kagami dengan hati-hati mengambil tempat di kursi kosong di seberangnya sambil diam-diam mengamati; lelaki itu berambut hitam yang dipotong pendek, dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya dan wajah penggerutu, tapi entah bagaimana ia berhasil mendapat kesan berwibawa dan berpengalaman dari cara Hyuuga membawa diri. Oh, tidak, tunggu, jangan bilang kalau orang ini adalah kepala unitnya—

"Tolong semuanya kembali fokus ke sini," wanita yang di depan mengetukkan jarinya ke podium, "akan kuberi kalian kesempatan untuk berkenalan nanti, tapi sebelumnya, Kagami-kun, karena kau baru di sini, aku Aida Riko—dan mungkin seperti yang kau sudah tahu—pengganti Inspektur Senior Nijimura."

Kagami memberi sebuah anggukan yang menunjukkan kalau ia awas akan hal itu. Kata "Nijimura" sukses membuat pikirannya yang semula berputar-putar disekitaran impresi pertama mengenai orang-orang diruang ini, penampilan pribadinya yang acak-acakan dan sialnya dirinya akibat kebodohannya yang tidak mempelajari aksara Katakana dan Hiragana dengan cermat menjadi terfokuskan sepenuhnya ke sebuah nama yang sudah sangat tidak asing untuknya.

Nijimura Shuuzou— _Shuu_. Nama itu menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang memenuhi kepalanya selama seminggu ini. Kasus pembunuhannya itulah yang membuat gempar kepolisian Jepang. Ia belum mendengar secara lengkap, tapi dari Interpol ia tahu kalau kematian Nijimura berhubungan dengan salah satu organisasi pembunuh bayaran dan pebisnis senjata ilegal paling dicari di tiga benua—Olympians.

Aida menekan tombol di  _remote_ dan proyektor menampilkan  _slide_ berikutnya, padahal Kagami juga belum sempat memerhatikan apa yang sebelumnya ada di sana. Sekarang di layar ada foto TKP, menampilkan dua orang lelaki berambut hitam terbaring di jalanan dalam sebuah gang, darah pekat yang setengah mengering membentuk genangan di sekitar tubuh mereka. Lelaki yang pertama, Nijimura, terbaring dengan lubang-lubang peluru menganga di dada kirinya, kedua matanya terbuka, seakan menatap sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap oleh kamera. Lelaki yang satunya lagi tergeletak tepat di sebelahnya, dengan lengan Nijimura di belakang lehernya dan sebelah tangan lelaki itu di bawah tubuh si Inspektur Senior, seakan sedang memapahnya ketika mereka dibunuh.

" _Mendiang_  Inspektur Senior Nijimura dan Inspektur Himuro," wanita itu berkata dengan suram, seakan-akan ingin memaku kesadaran ke kepala mereka dengan memberi penekanan lebih pada kata  _mendiang_ , "dibunuh enam hari yang lalu, ditemukan di Akasaka oleh pejalan kaki di pagi hari."

Suasana rapat yang sempat gaduh karena kemunculan Kagami yang sangat tidak sopan, kembali pada sejatinya. Sunyi, seluruh atensi terarah pada wanita bermarga Aida yang memimpin rapat.

Kagami bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras, buku-buku jarinya memutih, ia harus mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin kalau tidak mau menghancurkan kursi.

"Waktu kematian diperkirakan sekitar pukul satu dini hari,"  _slide_  selanjutnya menunjukkan luka disertai pengukur diameternya, "tiga tembakan di dada kiri, dua mematahkan rusuk dan mengenai jantung."  _Slide_ setelah itu berisikan Nijimura Shuuzou dan Himuro Tatsuya, dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang mendingin, dibaringkan di meja autopsi, kain putih terlihat di ujung bawah foto mereka yang hanya diambil setengah badan.

Ketegangan mulai terasa di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, melihat kedua pria yang terkenal paling jenius dan tidak pernah gagal menjalankan tugas itu sekarang sudah terbaring kaku bak manekin.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Kagami melihat jasad, langsung ataupun tidak langsung, tapi isi perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk, dan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas hatinya.  _Tatsuya._ Lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Mereka tumbuh dewasa di Los Angeles bersama-sama, sebelum Himuro memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang semasa kuliah kemudian melanjutkan ke akademi polisi dan bekerja di sana, sementara Kagami masuk ke Interpol dan meneruskan karirnya di Washington. Mereka masih terus berhubungan sepanjang waktu itu, bertukar kabar hampir setiap minggu, saling menceritakan kasus yang sedang ditangani, tetap bersaudara meskipun dipisahkan oleh jarak.

Shuuzou sendiri dikenalnya sebagai teman SMA, Kagami yang satu angkatan di bawahnya hanya sempat mengenal lelaki itu sebentar sebelum kondisi ayahnya membaik dan keluarga mereka kembali ke Jepang pada akhir tahun kedua SMA. Sesekali setelah itu, Shuuzou berkunjung ke Amerika bersama Tatsuya, dan kebanyakan berita tentang lelaki itu didengarnya dari Tatsuya. Semuanya berlangsung dengan normal-normal saja sepanjang itu, banyak kabar baik, Shuuzou diangkat jadi inspektur senior di usia yang sangat muda, Tatsuya dijadikan inspektur di posnya; beberapa buruk juga, seperti sewaktu ada yang meletakkan bom paket di kantor Tatsuya atau pengejaran kepolisian terhadap organisasi bernama Olympians yang tidak pernah selesai.

Lalu sekejap mata berikutnya—tahun-tahun selalu terasa begitu singkat—mereka berdua sudah tidak ada. Kedua inspektur ditemukan di gang dengan secarik pesan khas Olympians, organisasi yang tidak pernah terdengar aktivitasnya lagi sejak lima tahun terkhir. Kejadian itu membunyikan alarm di kepala semua petugas, termasuk Interpol; menangkap organisasi yang merentangkan operasinya hingga lintas negara dan benua memanglah tugas mereka. Kagami masih merasa bagai mimpi ketika ia mengajukan diri untuk ditransfer ke NCB Jepang, secepat mungkin mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan pikiran berkabut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bandara, memandangi lama pesawat yang akan mengantarnya kembali menuju tanah kelahirannya.

Yang mengantarnya menuju tanah tempat bajingan-bajingan pembunuh Tatsuya itu.

Di sinilah dirinya berada sekarang, bertekad menemukan para pebunuh itu sekaligus mengakhiri kasus yang tidak pernah bisa ditutup oleh Shuuzou dan Tatsuya. Kagami akan menemukan mereka, tidak peduli jika ia harus mengacak-acak seluruh Jepang berserta semua negara tempat organisasi itu beroperasi—ia akan menemukan mereka;  _ia bersumpah_.

Kagami tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Aida, namun ia menangkap garis besarnya—Tatsuya ditembak dua kali di perut, tapi yang menewaskannya adalah satu tembakan di kepalanya. Kagami menggertakkan giginya semakin kuat. Amarah yang berkumpul dalam dirinya membuatnya ingin mendobrak pintu ruangan, berlari ke lorong dan turun ke jalanan, mengamuk serta merubuhkan setiap bangunan yang ada di Chiyoda. Bisa-bisa ia akan sungguhan melakukan itu kalau tidak berhasil menangkap pembunuhnya. Semakin ia mengingat dan memikirkan hal itu, semakin ia merasa marah dan tekadnya semakin kuat. Kagami ingin menemukan mereka, ia  _akan_  menemukan mereka.

 _Slide_ berganti lagi. Kali ini menunjukkan barang bukti yang ditemukan oleh olah TKP di tempat kejadian, berupa secarik kertas dengan berisi sebaris kalimat dalam aksara Yunani. Kagami langsung paham apa maksudnya, di sinilah kasus ini memiliki hubungan dengan Olympians. Organisasi itu selalu meninggalkan tanda serupa di setiap target mereka. Potongan sajak atau epos Yunani kuno seperti Iliad atau Odyssey, atau apa pun yang menunjukkan kalau itu adalah hasil kerja mereka. Interpol Yunani telah dikerahkan untuk penyidikan, berusaha menemukan jejak-jejak mereka di sana, tapi nihil, justru Olympians tidak pernah beroperasi di negara itu. Aktivitas mereka yang paling tinggi berada di Jepang, sehingga hampir bisa ditarik kesimpulan kalau markas utama mereka berada di sini, bukan di negara yang unsur-unsurnya mereka gunakan; entah ironis atau apa sebutannya.

Sang Inspektur Senior, sambil terus menjelaskan tentang situasi mereka, bergerak ke  _slide_  selanjutnya, berupa terjemahan dari pesan yang ditinggalkan Olympians untuk mereka. Rupanya isinya diambil dari Life of Theseus oleh Plutarch—apa punlah itu.

 _Bahwa mereka berkemah di jantung kota dibuktikan baik oleh nama-nama daerah sekitarnya dan oleh kuburan orang-orang yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Sekarang untuk waktu yang lama ada keraguan dan penundaan dari dua sisi dalam membuat serangan, tapi akhirnya Theseus, setelah mengorbankan ke Phobos, atas ketaatannya pada seorang_ oracle _, bergabung dalam pertempuran._

Barisan itu tidak lengkap, dan ada satu atau dua kata yang dihilangkan, seakan-akan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kepolisian telah mengumpulkan banyak kertas-kertas semacam itu, berhasil menerjemahkannya tapi tetap tidak mengerti maknanya—jika memang ada, kadang terpikir dalam benak mereka kalau Olympians hanya mengambil bait secara asal, tapi rasanya tidak begitu.

Satu lagi yang Kagami tahu tentang organisasi itu, mereka memiliki  _code name_  dengan nama dewa-dewi Yunani. Aida menekan tombol dan  _slide_ berikutnya muncul, kali ini profil tokoh dalam mitologi.  _Phobos_ , pembunuh mereka kali ini, dikenal dalam mitologi sebagai personifikasi dari rasa takut, kepanikan dan kekalahan. Begitu cara kerja Olympians, meninggalkan dengan persis nama-nama anggota yang berhasil membereskan target, seakan ingin diakui untuk hasil kerja mereka, seperti bajingan,  _bajingan-bajingan yang sinting._

Theseus sendiri, bukan nama dewa, melainkan pahlawan dari Athena yang membunuh Minotaur. Berdasarkan pesan-pesan yang masuk sebagai barang bukti, kepolisian punya teori bahwa target mereka diberi kode dengan nama selain dewa-dewi, meski hal itu tidak bisa dipastikan—lalu siapa yang dimaksud dengan Theseus di sini, Shuuzou? Dan apa peran Tatsuya hingga dibunuh juga, semacam  _collateral damage?_  Berpikir begitu membuatnya merasa lebih marah. Tatsuya tidak pantas mati dengan cara seperti itu. Kagami bakal mencabik-cabik si Phobos ini siapa pun dia—atau setidaknya memberi orang itu jotosan tepat di muka, sampai babak belur kalau perlu.

"—mi-kun, Kagami-kun!"

Ia tersentak, mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar. "Ya?"

Aida mengembuskan napas, lalu menyipitkan mata. "Aku ingin kalian mengerjakan kasus ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, terutama kau; kami berharap banyak pada agen Interpol." Ia beralih pada si lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata. "Mulai dari sini kendali tim akan dipegang oleh Hyuuga-kun sebagai kepala unit, semua aktivitas anggota harus dilaporkan pada kapten kalian kecuali ada instruksi langsung dariku atau atasan. Baik, rapat kututup di sini."

Wanita itu melangkah ke tengah ruangan, mengulurkan tangannya di udara, sejajar dengan dada. Awalnya Kagami bingung apa maksudnya, tapi kemudian Hyuuga berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti dengan lelaki bertubuh besar dan berambut cokelat yang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu semua orang yang ada di sana. Mereka menumpukkan tangan dan sang kapten memberi isyarat padanya untuk bergabung.

"Ini unit unggulan," kata Aida serius, "masing-masing dari kalian terpilih untuk masuk ke sini dengan suatu alasan, dan aku ingin semuanya memaksimalkan segala yang kita punya." Rautnya wajahnya berubah, jadi lebih menantang, dan seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Kita akan menangkap para pembunuh ini, Seirin—"

Semuanya berseru bersamaan bagai kor yang sudah terlatih, " _FIGHT!_ "

Kagami agak terlambat mengikuti.

Dan apa nama unitnya tadi—Seirin? Ia mengerjap. Dikiranya tim itu akan bersikap lebih kaku dan formal, seperti yang sewajarnya, seperti yang di Washington juga, tapi kok ia malah merasa seperti tokoh-tokoh utama dalam  _sport_   _manga_  atau yang semacam itu sih. Sebuah tim yang akan menjadi juara.

Ha, di semesta yang lain, mungkin; andai saja hidup memang sesederhana itu. Di semesta yang ini, mereka adalah tim yang akan mengakhiri sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran.

Setelah Aida meninggalkan ruangan, Hyuuga berdeham keras, membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Seperti yang kita tahu," katanya, dan Kagami menyiapkan diri untuk sebuah pidato yang panjang dan membosankan, "ini adalah hari Seirin beroperasi sebagai unit resmi," ia terbatuk, mengibaskan tangan, "aku tidak akan mengadakan sesi perkenalan—berhubung kita semua memang sudah saling mengenal—jadi aku sebagai kapten dari tim ini mau mengucapkan," sedikit senyum muncul di bibirnya saat ia menatap si agen Interpol, "Kagami, selamat bergabung dengan unit ini."

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum ia tersadar bahwa ia seharusnya membalas. Kagami membungkukkan badannya cepat. "Mohon bantuannya!"

Setelahnya, Hyuuga memperkenalkan anggota yang ada di sana satu per satu. Kagami tidak bisa langsung mengingat semuanya, tapi ada beberapa orang yang langsung terpatri dalam ingatannya selain Hyuuga sendiri: Kiyoshi Teppei, karena ia yang paling tinggi; Izuki Shun, karena langsung melontarkan lelucon yang tidak ia mengerti begitu namanya disebut (plus ternyata ia wakil kapten—dan sepertinya guyonannya garing, karena tidak ada yang tertawa); serta Koganei Shinji, karena senyumnya… tidak biasa.

"Oh, satu orang lagi yang harus kau kenal, Kagami, dia partner  _default_ -mu dalam tim ini," alis sang kapten mendadak mengerut, lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "Kuroko—di mana anak itu?"

"Aku di sini," sahut suara yang datang dari balik punggungnya, mau tak mau Kagami berjengit kaget. Latihan di akademi dan bertahun-tahun pengalaman membuatnya terbiasa untuk waspada, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badan, mendapati sosok berambut biru muda yang tadi sempat ditemuinya sewaktu baru keluar dari lift. Mereka bertatapan. Lalu, otak Kagami mulai bekerja, kalau orang ini juga anggota tim, sedangkan ia tadi masih berada di luar ruangan sewaktu Kagami datang terlambat, berarti kan—

"Kuroko Tetsuya,  _profiler_  kita," umum Hyuuga.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu," kata lelaki itu datar.

Kagami hanya mengulang ucapannya yang sebelumnya, "Mohon bantuannya."

"Nah, sepertinya kalian akan cocok," sang kapten berujar dengan mantap, "kububarkan, kita berkumpul lagi di sini jam sepuluh, dan bawa data-data yang sebelumnya telah kalian dapat dari pos masing-masing. Ada pertanyaan?"

Anggota tim itu sedang berjalan keluar ketika Kagami beralih pada Hyuuga. "Aku punya satu, sebenarnya."

Sebelah alis lelaki berkacamata itu terangkat. "Apa?"

"Umm, ini mungkin tidak begitu penting, tapi aku, hanya penasaran…," Kagami melirik ke arah Kuroko sekilas, berusaha memastikan bahwa  _profiler_  itu masih berdiri di sana, entah untuk alasan apa, "boleh aku tanya siapa yang memberi nama untuk unit ini?"

Hyuuga akhirnya benar-benar tersenyum ketika menepuk-nepuk lengan atasnya. "Tidak ada, kebetulan saja nyaris semua yang berada di sini berasal dari tim basket yang sama sewaktu SMA. Seirin itu nama sekolah kami dulu." Ia menoleh sekali sebelum sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan. "Dan tahu-tahu semuanya sudah setuju untuk menggunakan nama itu, yah, semoga kau merasa nyaman dengan kami."

-x-

Kagami Taiga tidak percaya yang namanya kebetulan. Yang ia pahami selama ini, semua hal tersusun di sana karena suatu alasan, membentuk sebuah rangkaian serta gambaran besar yang awalnya mungkin tidak bisa langsung dilihat, tapi ia percaya, pasti ada yang mengatur hingga jalannya jadi seperti itu. Pembunuhan Shuuzou dan Tatsuya, transfernya ke Jepang, ditariknya ia ke dalam Seirin, sebuah unit yang terdiri dari mantan pebasket SMA. Ah, apakah ia harus bilang kalau ia dan Tatsuya dulu juga bermain basket jalanan sejak kecil? Masa-masa yang menyenangkan, dengan Alex sebagai mentor mereka dan—yah, bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengenang itu. Mendadak, cincin—kembar dengan yang juga dimiliki Tatsuya, simbol persaudaraan mereka—yang tergantung menjadi bandul kalung di lehernya terasa berat.

"Untukmu, Kagami-kun."

Segelas kopi disodorkan padanya, Kagami mendongak, menerimanya dengan ragu setengah terkejut, sementara orang yang memberinya minum itu sudah meniup-niup pelan kopinya sendiri, duduk di sebelahnya. Ia bergumam kalau Kuroko tidak perlu melakukan itu, tapi si lelaki berambut biru muda itu hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Kapten bilang tadi kita partner  _default_ ," katanya, "anggap saja sebagai bentuk usahaku untuk berteman dengan Kagami-kun."

" _Thanks_ ," ujarnya, mulai mengambil beberapa tegukan meski cairan pekat itu terasa membakar lidahnya, "aku memang benar-benar memerlukan kopi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kelihatan begitu di wajahmu," jawab Kuroko, "dan jangan buat aku menegaskan soal lingkaran hitam di bawah mata itu."

Bibir Kagami tertarik membentuk cengiran, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu di ruang rapat tadi. "Kuroko, kau sebenarnya juga tadi datang terlambat, kan? Kok bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, sangat samar. "Kau bisa anggap aku seperti bayangan."

Kagami mendengus, agak geli mendengarnya. Ia menenggak kopinya hingga hampir habis, membiarkan rasa hangat menuruni tenggorokan dan mengisi perutnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kasus mereka.

_Olympians. Tatsuya. Phobos._

Pasti ada suatu kaitan juga di antara semuanya, apa pun, di dunia ini selalu ada yang lebih dari sekadar kebetulan.

"Umm, Kagami-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku," Kuroko menatapnya tepat di mata, membuatnya menyadari kalau lelaki itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya; biru yang secerah musim panas, "tapi apa kau mengenal secara pribadi salah satu dari Inspektur Senior Nijimura atau Inspektur Himuro?"

_Telak._

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sampai ke situ?"

"Sewaktu di ruangan tadi, kau mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat," Kuroko meneguk kopinya dengan kalem, "rahangmu mengeras, aku bisa melihatnya di mata serta ekspresimu; itu amarah. Tentu kita semua juga merasakan hal yang sama," ia menoleh ke arahnya lagi, "tapi kau berbeda, bukan hanya rasa marah, ada kepedihan."

Kagami tertegun sebentar, benar-benar tidak berharap ada siapa pun yang menangkap hubungannya dengan kedua inspektur seperti itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, berusaha memberi cengiran, tapi malah jadi seperti meringis. "Kau suka mengamati orang, eh?"

Kuroko berkedip. "Aku  _profiler_. Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku juga."

Senyum Kagami luntur.

Ia menghabiskan kopinya, lalu meremas gelas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah. Ada diam yang lama menggantung di udara. Ia tidak ingin mengelak lagi, toh tidak ada gunanya juga berusaha menghindar jika dimintai fakta oleh seseorang yang seperti ini, terutama kalau mereka akan bekerja dalam tim yang sama dan dijadikan  _partner_.

"Tatsuya dan aku, teman sejak kecil—tidak, lebih tepatnya, saudara, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku hanya sempat mengenal Shuuzou dua tahun sebelum keluarganya kembali ke sini—dulu kami bertiga tinggal di Amerika—tapi memang tidak bisa dibilang kalau kami hanya sekadar kenalan, apalagi dia dekat dengan Tatsuya."

Kagami terdiam lagi, mendadak kalimatnya tersendat. Tapi Kuroko tidak mendesak lebih jauh, ia justru mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah mau jujur, Kagami-kun."

Ia tidak menjawab, jadi  _profiler_  itu melanjutkan, "Itu motivasi yang kuat, aku yakin kita pasti akan menangkap siapa pun Phobos ini, beserta seluruh Olympians."

Kuroko berdiri, membuang gelasnya ke tempat sampah, lalu berjalan menjauh. Namun tepat sebelum ia menghilang di balik belokan, Kagami ikut berdiri dan memanggil, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Lelaki itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Semua yang ada di sini pasti memiliki alasan kan, kau sendiri, apa motivasimu?"

"Tidak semua yang tergabung di unit ini memiliki motif pribadi, Kagami-kun."

"…  _well_ , kau benar sih. Maaf aku menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh." Ia membuang pandangannya dan menggaruk kepala. "Lupakan saja."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, akan kujawab yang itu," sahut Kuroko cepat, "aku ada di sini karena itu memang tugasku." Kagami menyaksikan ketika senyuman tipis muncul dan menghilang di bibirnya.

"Karena kewajiban kita adalah menegakkan keadilan, bukankah begitu?"


	2. Investigation (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_._ **
> 
> **_ OLYMPIANS _ **
> 
> **_Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ **
> 
> **_AU. Crime._ **
> 
> **_Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini._ **
> 
> **_._ **

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, membiarkan Kagami Taiga merasakan kebebasan setelah terjebak selama beberapa menit di dalam alat transportasi internal tersebut. Dihirupnya udara—sebenarnya bukan seratus persen udara luar, hanya sirkulasi yang dilakukan oleh pendingin ruangan, intinya, Kagami butuh ruang lengang untuk bernapas—sebanyak-banyaknya.

Irama dari inspirasi dan respirasi yang awalnya seperti pacuan kuda, perlahan mulai stabil dan panjang. Helaan napas terdengar lagi.

Langit masih bisa tergolong cukup gelap, maklum saja, harfiahnya, detik ini, Jepang masih berada di zona wilayah yang terselimuti gelapnya malam, matahari sedang hengkang, dan bintang-bintang di langit menjadi pengganti penerangan— _agaknya_ , karena polusi cahaya kota besar memang memudarkan estetika alami.

Kagami yang pada awalnya hanya berniat untuk turun lima lantai, gagal. Salahkan para pekerja yang kerap membuatnya berhenti di tiap lantai (parahnya di satu lantai bisa terhambat sampai lima menit) untuk melakukan transaksi pertukaran pekerja dari lantai ke lantai. Maklumlah, gedung utama National Police Agency yang terletak di kompleks Gedung Pemerintahan Pusat Nomor 2 itu berlantai dua puluh (Kagami hanya menyimpulkan asal-asalan sesuai apa yang ia lihat dari luar, waktu dua hari terlalu singkat untuknya untuk menerima edukasi dadakan mengenai gedung ini), dan tengah dirundung duka. Semua kalut, pekerjaan menumpuk sana-sini, dan kasus demi kasus kejahatan tidak bisa menunggu hingga minggu-minggu padat ini berakhir.

Berbekal ransel yang nyaris berukuran sebesar tas pendaki—tentunya dengan komposisi angkutan yang berbeda—Kagami menyusuri lorong tersebut. Lorong yang cukup terang, antar lampu berjarak sekitar satu meter, menuntunnya ke sebuah pertigaan.

Namun pemuda yang menghabiskan masa remajanya di Negeri Paman Sam itu lebih memilih untuk tetap lurus. Tidak, bukannya Kagami gila sehingga ia nekat menabrak tembok (Kagami sadar betul ia bukanlah pahlawan fiksi yang selalu diagung-agungkan di komik _superhero_ buatan  Amerika); di depannya ada sebuah pintu berdaun ganda, berbahan metal dengan bulatan kaca tembus pandang sebesar bola sepak di bagian atas masing-masing daun.

Wewangian yang paling tidak disukai Kagami menyambutnya. Menggelitik indera penciuman, yang sukses membuatnya merasa mual.

Tapi ini baru lapisan pertama, yang terdapat di sana hanya ruang tak berpenghuni, dengan sebuah gantungan jas di pojok ruangan serta sebuah meja di dekatnya.

Ditaruhnya tas di meja tersebut, toh juga tak ada orang, kalaupun nanti akan kembali, pasti dia bisa maklum. Diembuskannya napas secara kasar, seakan-akan ia dipaksa untuk ke ruangan tersebut; paksaan yang membuatnya harus berdekatan dengan hal paling ia hindari.

Namun ironis, ini semua bukanlah paksaan. Tibanya Kagami ke lantai bawah adalah murni keinginannya sendiri.

Dipakainya sarung tangan steril serta sandal berbahan kain tipis yang berada di dekat meja kerja tadi, lalu ia menyeruak masuk, mendorong pintu (yang lagi-lagi memiliki spesifikasi sama dengan pintu ruang pertama), dan bau khas rumah sakit—alkohol dan pengawet yang memabukkan, kembali menyambutnya. Kagami mual lagi, _ugh_ , plang yang tadi terpampang jelas di atas pintu pertama semakin membuatnya ingin muntah.

Walau memiliki aroma yang sama, ini bukanlah rumah sakit ataupun klinik kecil-kecilan.

Ini adalah kamar mayat, sekaligus ruang autopsi.

Ruang tempat banyak lemari-lemari dinding yang mudah sekali berkamuflase bak laci; padahal sejatinya itu adalah kulkas untuk menyimpan mayat yang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa.

Simpel namun mengerikan.

Tiga meja berbahan keras pun berjejer horizontal. Selimut putih menutupi gundukan-gundukan yang mirip seperti pegunungan dan lembah—walau Kagami tahu itu adalah anatomi tubuh manusia yang sudah kehilangan fungsinya.

Dilihatnya troli berisi alat-alat sterilisasi dan seperangkat perkakas yang sekilas mirip dengan alat-alat tukang pangkas rambut, dengan tambahan pisau dan sebuah baskom yang menampung sebuah peluru berkaliber kecil. Kagami bergeridik ngeri. Tempat peristirahatan _kakaknya,_ sangat tenang.

Terlalu tenang sampai membuatnya agak jengah untuk berdiam lama-lama di sini.

"Apakah itu kau, Kagami-kun?"

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dengan helaian rambut kelabu jatuh di keningnya yang sudah keriput, berjalan ke arahnya. Dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, Kagami bisa langsung menebak bahwa ia adalah si koroner—dokter yang bertugas untuk mengautopsi—di ruangan itu. Ada tanda pengenal yang disematkan di dadanya, tapi jangankan bisa membaca kanji yang tertulis di sana, tadi Kagami bahkan terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga terlambat menyadari eksistensi si dokter.

Mungkin menyadari raut ragu-ragu Kagami dan mulutnya yang setengah membuka hendak menyapa, lelaki tua itu berinisiatif mengenalkan dirinya duluan. "Aku Takeda Kenji, koroner di sini—ada satu koroner lagi, Fukuda-kun, tapi dia sedang keluar. Hyuuga-kun yang memberitahuku tentangmu." Ia membungkuk sedikit dan Kagami buru-buru membalasnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Si agen Interpol bisa merasakan suaranya sendiri mendadak tercekat di tenggorokan untuk sejenak, entah kenapa, lalu tahu-tahu, kata yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah, "Tatsuya."

_Ups_ , keceplosan. Tapi Takeda hanya mengulas senyum tipis penuh pengertian (sesaat Kagami merasa agak ngeri, apa iya pria tua ini tahu soal kedekatannya dengan Tatsuya?), gestur tangannya menunjuk meja autopsi bagian tengah, dan Kagami baru sadar, dari tiga meja yang berjajar di sana, hanya dua yang tertutup kain linen putih.

"Kamu datang pada waktu yang tepat Kagami-kun, siang ini kami akan memasukkan keduanya karena autopsi Inspektur Senior Nijimura dan Inspektur Himuro sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasil penelitian Izuki-kun," jelasnya.

Hanya dua. Hanya mayat Nijimura Shuuzou dan Himuro Tatsuya yang masih diizinkan untuk menikmati udara di kulit pucat mereka, sebelum diawetkan dan diabadikan dalam lemari pendingin. Sampai kasus ini selesai terungkap, baru mereka diperbolehkan melebur, mencari kehangatan sebelum berkumpul bersama partikel-partikel dalam dalam rupa halus yang nyaris tak kasat mata; abu.

Tersingkapnya kain tipis, helaian semalam gelap Tatsuya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat yang sudah tidak lagi dialiri aliran darah. Kelopak mata tertutup rapat, bibir yang membiru menandakan salah satu penyebab kematian sang empu adalah darah yang terlalu banyak terbuang sia-sia dari sebuah lubang di dada.

Lubang yang mempermudah malaikat pencabut nyawa melakukan tugasnya.

Tanpa sadar, jari Kagami yang menyentuh pipi tirus Tatsuya, terangkat, lalu tangannya mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras, amarah yang amat sangat terlihat jelas dari kontak fisiknya. Namun tidak dengan sorot matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan tak terperi.

Menjadi petugas Interpol memang terkadang memaksanya untuk menjadi manusia tanpa emosi—penanganan kejahatan memang sejatinya lebih baik tanpa melibatkan perasaan sensitif manusia, tapi tolong, kepindahan yang didasari atas berita duka, serta melihat mayat seorang kakak yang terbunuh tepat ketika kau baru saja menjejakkan kakimu di tanah kelahiran bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai ucapan selamat datang yang baik serta hangat.

Itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah sambutan yang dingin, sedingin kulit pucat yang membalut tubuh kaku Tatsuya.

"Kagami-kun?"

Terhenyak, ia membalas panggilan Takeda dengan terbata-bata, "A-ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ah maaf," jawab Kagami, "aku hanya ingin melihat Tatsuya dan meminta data spesifik mengenai dia sebelum aku dan Kuroko berangkat ke tempat kejadian perkara," lanjutnya lagi.

Si koroner mengangguk, menggumamkan, "Tunggu sebentar, ya," sebelum bergegas ke ruangan luar. Kagami berasumsi ia menuju meja yang tadi Kagami jadikan tempat penitipan tas dadakan, meninggalkan Kagami sendirian—tidak benar-benar sendirian sih, jika mayat-mayat di meja juga dihitung, namun tetap saja, ialah satu-satunya makhluk yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas di ruangan itu.

Kagami beralih menatap Shuuzou—mayatnya. Takeda tidak tanggung-tanggung, kedua mayat yang memiliki waktu kematian dan cara yang sama, disibak, membiarkan Kagami semakin merasa makan hati; benar-benar menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah kehilangan dua sosok yang sudah mengisi masa remajanya dengan ikatan pertemanan yang terjalin akibat sebuah bola oranye—basket.

Sempat dipikirkannya bahwa Tuhan sangat menyayangi keduanya, Tatsuya dan Shuuzou yang memang terlalu dekat sebagai sahabat, akhirnya tetap bersama-sama, sampai ajal menjemput mereka.

Tapi— _tidak_.

Kalaupun memang harus mati bersama, Kagami masih tidak terima keduanya mengembuskan napas terakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Probabilitas mereka untuk hidup sebenarnya masihlah banyak dalam masalah persentase, namun sayang, seorang bedebah yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Phobos dengan brengseknya merenggut sisa hidup mereka.

Kagami sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menyibak lebih, karena ia yakin, di perut keduanya sudah tertoreh jahitan khas—menandakan autopsi sudah dilakukan untuk mengetahui apakah ada faktor internal yang mempengaruhi kematian keduanya, selain faktor eksternal yaitu peluru sial Phobos.

Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, kemudian ia menarik kembali kain putih, menutup wajah Shuuzou yang masih terasa penuh wibawa walau nyawanya sudah merenggang.

Pergerakan Kagami terlihat sangat kaku, apalagi ketika jari-jarinya sudah bersiap untuk kembali menutup wajah Tatsuya. Samar-samar, kain terlihat sedikit berantakan, menandakan cengkeraman Kagami terlalu keras, bahkan sampai gemetar.

" _Tch_."

Kagami merasa dirinya amat menyedihkan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh bertingkah melankolis seperti ini.  
Ia harus melakukan kewajibannya dengan hati besar.

"Aku akan menemukan siapa pembunuhmu, dan memastikan dia mendapat balasan yang setimpal, Tatsuya."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kagami sebelum wajah Himuro Tatsuya menghilang di balik linen putih.

-x-

"Hei, Kagami-kun."

Kalau Kagami tidak awas, pasti sekarang ia sudah terkaget-kaget karena merasa Nissan 350Z yang ia tumpangi berjalan mulus walau tidak memiliki pengemudi (salahkan Kuroko dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dalam kasus ini), membelah hiruk pikuk jalanan utama Kasumigaseki.

"Ya, ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Kau terlihat suntuk, kurang tidur lagi?" tanya Kuroko balik, menatap Kagami dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan tidak peduli akan sekitar, namun si pemuda beralis unik tahu, otak rekan barunya ini sedang memproses berbagai informasi yang ia dapatkan dari gerak-gerik tubuh Kagami.

Lampu lalu lintas memaksa mereka untuk berhenti, hal ini memberi kesempatan emas bagi Kuroko untuk menginterogasi Kagami yang jadi sangat pendiam selama beberapa jam terakhir—semenjak Hyuuga dengan agak kurang ajar mengumpulkan mereka pukul lima pagi untuk melakukan rapat kecil-kecilan mengenai pembagian tugas terkait kasus ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit bosan dan mengantuk," jawab Kagami seadanya. Separuhnya benar sih—suasana mobil dinas ini terlalu sepi, inilah yang terjadi apabila kau berada satu mobil dengan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pengemudi, ia lebih suka suasana tenang, entah kenapa. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kagami.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Akasaka," Kuroko berkata sambil menginjak gas kembali, membuat mobil bermodel sedan itu menderu halus, memotong perempatan dalam perjalanan mereka yang cukup singkat—menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

-x-

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kagami serta Kuroko kini tiba di sebuah gang kecil yang berada di sebelah hotel ternama di Roppongi, bagian selatan Akasaka. Gang kecil tersebut telah diberi _police line,_ sebenarnya hal ini menghambat aktivitas para penduduk lokal, tapi, entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, gang ini Kagami lihat hanya seperti lokasi prostitusi atau kafe-kafe murahan tempat kau bisa menyewa seorang _gadis_ untuk cinta satu malam dengan harga murah.

Sekarang, ketika telah berada di TKP, ia mulai memiliki bayangan, kenapa pembunuhan kedua inspektur itu baru diketahui sekitar pukul lima pagi—dan sesuai informasi yang ia curi dengar, yang menelepon kepolisian adalah seorang wanita, mungkin salah seorang pekerja seks yang baru menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya? Tapi sudah diluruskan bahwa itu adalah pejalan kaki—ah bisa saja si wanita bertransformasi jadi seorang pejalan kaki setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan gelapnya.

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi repot sendiri memikirkan si penemu.

Apa pun itu, yang jelas dengan ini, gang yang terlihat sangat sepi, jadi semakin tidak terurus, bekas darah pekat menyebabkan adanya gradasi warna tersendiri pada aspal yang menjadi saksi bisu pembunuhan Tatsuya dan Shuuzou.

Gradasi yang memiliki efek retak, akibat cairan amis itu sudah mengering.

_Darah Tatsuya._ Memikirkannya sudah membuat Kagami geram. Darah Tatsuya terbuang sia-sia, seakan-akan hidup _kakaknya_ itu pantas untuk dipotong dan darahnya malah tumpah, membasahi aspal yang bahkan tidak membutuhkan cairan apa pun untuk tetap eksis sebagai penghalus jalanan.

"Kagami-kun, kemari."

Suara Kuroko berasal dari sebelah kanan, sang empu tengah berjongkok, sekilas terlihat seperti mengorek-ngorek sisi gang, tapi ia menemukan sebuah peluru yang sudah agak kotor, terkontaminasi oleh gundukan tanah yang entah bagaimana, masih terdapat walau jalanan sudah dilapisi aspal. Ah, mungkin ini yang dikatakan pepatah, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna—sampai pekerjaannya pun tidak.

"Ini berada agak jauh dari TKP sih, mungkin Mendiang Inspektur Senior Nijimura dan Inspektur Himuro, salah satu dari mereka sempat menangkis hingga terlempar?"

Tubuhnya yang sudah dilapisi seragam khusus untuk bertugas ke TKP—rompi beridentitas kepolisian, berjongkok, mengambil barang bukti yang sudah Kuroko masukkan dalam plastik klip. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sisa debu dan tanah yang lengket di sarung tangan, Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"Kau kenal dekat dengan Inspektur Himuro, kan? Apa ia memiliki kebiasaan membawa senjata tajam ketika berpergian?"

Jiwa alamiah _profiler_ Kuroko mulai terasa, bahkan tanpa Kagami beritahu lebih lanjut pun, Kuroko menanyakan sesuatu yang seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah tahu hubungan persahabatan Kagami dan Tatsuya sejak lama, bukan kemarin ketika rapat selesai.

"Seingatku ketika di Amerika sih, iya—maksudku, ya, dia kan kembali ke Jepang untuk masuk Akademi Kepolisian, tapi dari cerita-ceritanya dan pengalamannya ketika dia dan Shuuzou berkunjung ke Amerika dan hampir dirampok namun gagal karena si perampok keburu lari akibat pisau lipat kecil yang ditodong Tatsuya, iya, dia sering."

Kuroko mengangguk. Diambilnya notes kecil dari kantung rompi, dicatatnya informasi tadi.

"Pantas, karena seingatku, mereka menghadiri makan malam bersama para inspektur dari berbagai cabang kepolisian bagian distrik dengan pakaian kasual."

_Makan malam._ Ya, Kagami ingat betul bahwa hari itu, ia sedang berbalas pesan dengan Tatsuya, sebelum lelaki itu berpamitan karena memiliki janji makan malam dengan para petinggi kepolisian. Hal terakhir yang diberitahukannya adalah bahwa ia akan pergi dengan Shuuzou, ke suatu restoran yang Kagami tidak bisa ingat namanya. Waktu itu ia mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang mendadak muncul dalam dadanya—karena tentu saja, bisa dibilang keduanya berada di belahan bumi yang lain dan memiliki urusan masing-masing, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?—Kagami hanya mengetikkan, _take care_ , seperti yang bisa ia kirim untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

_Take care_ dalam perjalanan menuju akhirat, mungkin, Kagami _mendecih_ , ia selalu geram tak peduli berapa kali pun ia memikirkan tentang pembunuhan itu—pembunuhan di luar jam tugas. _Klise._ Skenario yang sangat klise untuk penjahat selevel Olympians. Namun, seklise apapun skenarionya, pasti kedepannya akan sukses membuat kepolisian sakit kepala mencari jejak-jejak dan mengorek informasi mengenai motif serta pelaku _spesifik._

"Tapi, Kuroko."

Kalimat Kagami menggantung, "Memangnya tidak ada polisi yang patroli malam di daerah sini—maksudku, kita kan tadi sempat melewati pos polisi Akasaka dan—bukannya mereka punya kewajiban untuk patroli malam? Jelas-jelas di plangnya sudah tertera 'Akasaka', wilayah ini tanggung jawab mereka."

Torehan pena terhenti. Wajah Kuroko terangkat, menatap Kagami yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau lupa kita sedang berurusan dengan penjahat nomor satu yang semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu berhasil kabur dari jerat polisi—bahkan NPA sekalipun?" Pertanyaan dibalik sembari Kuroko menopang tangan pada lututnya, berdiri, karena menengadah sambil menatap Kagami sama dengan menatap matahari yang sinarnya cukup menyilaukan iris biru langit Kuroko.

"Tidak kok—maksudku, memangnya mereka patroli tiap berapa jam? Sampai-sampai harus seorang warga yang mengungkapkan kematian Shuuzou dan Tatsuya di waktu yang sudah sangat terlambat?"

Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, mau mampir ke sana nanti? Tapi agak aneh juga sih karena ketika kasus ini sampai ke telinga mereka, lalu melakukan penyelidikan, dan ditemukannya kertas bertuliskan epos Yunani, Kepolisian Akasaka langsung menyerahkan kasus ini pada kita di NPA, bahkan kita ragu mereka berkonsultasi pada Kepolisian Tokyo terdahulu—"

"Atau mereka s _udah_ berkonsultasi dan inilah resolusi yang didapatkan; _kasus Olympians serahkan saja pada NPA_ ," potong Kagami, sambil menggunakan nada mencemooh di bagian resolusi.

"Bisa jadi."

Tapak sol yang menimbulkan bunyi terseok-seok mengisi keheningan keduanya. Kagami berjalan menjauhi Kuroko, lebih memilih untuk masuk ke lingkaran yang diasumsikan sementara sebagai posisi krusial terbunuhnya korban dalam kasus ini, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan plastik berisi peluru yang ia beri catatan kecil mengenai jenis, waktu penemuan, dan spesifikasi tempat di mana ditemukan.

"Kau sudah menemukan apa lagi, Kuroko?"

"Kalau aku yang mencari-cari barang bukti sekaligus menjadi _profiler_ di saat bersamaan, kerja Kagami-kun apa?"

Sedikit menohok, tuduhan implisit bahwa Kagami itu bekerja dengan gaji buta dilancarkan oleh Kuroko. Sial, belum ada dua puluh empat jam mereka dinobatkan sebagai partner, sudah dikenai ulasan tajam.

"Apa sih, kan saling membantu."

"Ya, terima kasih bantuannya dengan cara bengong seperti orang bodoh, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mendelik.

Ah iya—baru ingat, walau perawakan jauh lebih kalem dari rekan-rekan Seirin lainnya, tetap saja, Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan bagian dari unit yang terdiri dari sekelompok orang bermulut tajam dan para pemilik gaya bicara yang tidak sayang pita suara—teriak-teriak.

Di sini ia merasa bersyukur, lebih baik ia menerima komentar pedas ketimbang telinganya semakin rentan infeksi akibat desibel suara over-kapasitas yang ia dengar jika bekerja dengan personel lain.

"Hotel yang diasumsikan sebagai sasaran mereka untuk menginap itu tidak diusik, ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya—tidak diberi garis kuning seperti di gang ini."

"Kalau Inspektur Senior Nijimura serta Inspektur Himuro sudah melakukan reservasi dan pembunuhan dilakukan di area hotel, baru akan diusik, tapi yang kita dapatkan ya nihil—tidak ada reservasi, bahkan mobil Inspektur Senior pun ditinggal di parkiran restoran, kan? Bersih, tanpa ada noda darah atau tanda-tanda pembunuhan sedikit pun," beo Kuroko panjang lebar. Masih membelakangi Kagami karena ia kembali berjongkok-jongkok dan memainkan alat sensor metal yang sejak tadi diposesinya, siapa tahu ada peluru nyasar lagi.

Memang benar sih, etikanya, kalau tidak ada hubungan dengan pembunuhan korban—atau setidaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada pembunuhan, berupa bekas darah dan antek-anteknya di suatu tempat—sedekat apa pun, sebaiknya tidak direcoki. Tapi yah, penjahat berotak cerdik yang memiliki lebih dari seratus akal bulus seperti Olympians bisa melakukan apa saja. Pembunuhan yang sangat rapi, terencana, dan tertata sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak kepolisian. Kalau berhubungan dengan Olympians, entah kenapa Kagami merasa bahwa semua tempat bisa menjadi sebuah kemungkinan. Hotel, gang, mobil—bahkan restoran. Semuanya tidak menutup kemungkinan.

Mobil Mitsubishi Lancer kepunyaan Shuuzou masih terparkir manis di pelataran parkir restoran yang terlihat sangat lengang di pagi hari. Sudah enam hari dipasangi _police line_ , membentuk sebuah persegi panjang yang kelihatan sakral di ujung halaman parkir yang luas tersebut, tapi toh pihak restoran tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu; asal pelanggannya tetap banyak dan pemasukannya kerap bertambah, tidak masalah mobil keramat itu masih meminjam tempat sampai NPA membawanya ke markas untuk diteliti—sejauh ini penelitian hanya sampai tahap pemeriksaan sidik jari, dengan hasil nihil, selain sidik jari milik si pemilik serta Himuro Tatsuya. Maklum saja, dua inspektur itu memang sering terlihat berdua; dan setahu rekan-rekan mereka, memang mobil Shuuzou yang satu ini sifatnya pribadi, keluar garasi saja sepertinya nyaris setengah abad sekali—oke ini berlebihan, karena umur Shuuzou bahkan belum setengah abad ketika dipaksa ikut malaikat maut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobil Nijimura?"

"Soal itu nanti—"

_Drrt…, drrt…._

_Gadget_ serupa ponsel yang berdiam di kantung celana Kuroko Tetsuya bergetar, suasana yang terlalu sepi membuatnya jadi _terdengar,_ disamping _terasa_ oleh sang empu yang sekarang tengah merogoh kantungnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Kapten?"

Kagami berasumsi itu adalah Hyuuga, perkataan Aida mengenai kepala unit masih tergolong dalam kelompok informasi baru, jadi masih melekat erat dalam daya ingat otaknya.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk, sambil sesekali memberi informasi mengenai penemuan barunya di TKP, lalu melirik Kagami sebentar, dan kembali berbicara pada Hyuuga yang berada di seberang. Sedikit merasa risih, karena jika kau dilirik saat seseorang itu berbicara dengan orang yang lain, kau pasti akan merasa seperti sedang dibicarakan. Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko dahulu, gestur tubuh tidak pernah berbohong.

"… Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Kapten, persis seperti rencana kami yang sebelumnya."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Kagami, tepat ketika Kuroko memencet tombol merah di _gadget_ yang tidak asing itu—sialan otaknya yang memiliki memori jangka pendek alias pikun itu.

"Kapten menyuruh kita untuk meluruskan kasus ini ke Kepolisian Akasaka, berarti kita tetap dalam rencana awal, sekalian, kita juga bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranmu di sana."

"Asyik sekali. Aku rasanya ingin menghajar si Kepala Kepolisian kalau dia dan anak buahnya lalai menjalankan tugasnya."

"Belum tentu Kagami-kun, aku bosan mengatakannya, tapi ingat musuh kali ini adalah Olympians."

Perkataan Kuroko tadi sukses melenyapkan cengiran yang sempat terpatri di wajah Kagami yang tergolong cukup seram dan galak untuk seorang detektif kepolisian internasional.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai sana nanti, jangan kelepasan menyebut nama Inspektur Senior dan Inspektur Himuro tanpa pangkat. Tidak semua orang tahu bahwa Kagami-kun adalah teman masa remaja mereka."

-x-

Gedung Kepolisian Akasaka.

Tanpa sirine dihidupkan pun, para penjaga di sana sudah merasa bulu kuduknya merinding; identitas dari mobil yang sekilas dilihat seperti mobil pembalap profesional itu sudah membuat mereka panas dingin. Kagami sekilas melihat dari laju yang cukup cepat, bahu dari para sekuriti di sana sudah menegang, raut wajah yang semula santai dan terlihat seperti tanpa beban, mendadak mengeras, seperti rakyat negara komunis yang melihat pemimpin otoriter datang.

Keduanya berjalan dengan ritme yang cukup cepat, tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya sekaligus terkejut dari beberapa polisi yang mereka lewati dengan wajah tidak bersahabat—dan sedikit senggolan dan tubrukan sana-sini oleh Kagami, serta permohonan maaf yang tidak terdeteksi dari Kuroko.

"Kagami Taiga, _National Police Agency_ , ingin bertemu dengan Inspektur Kepolisian Akasaka."

Terlihat terburu-buru, gesturnya sedikit kasar, menggebrak meja keramik yang menjadi habitat dari para polisi wanita merangkap resepsionis sambil menodongkan lencana.

"Ma-maaf, Agen Kagami, tapi Takeuchi-sama sedang—"

"Silahkan masuk, Agen Kagami dan Agen Kuroko."

Belum selesai si resepsionis mengutarakan kebohongannya—tidak seratus persen bohong sih karena memang pagi tadi Inspektur Takeuchi Genta tengah menggelar rapat harian yang kasarnya bisa disebut _morning report_ —suara bariton serta tapak kaki terdengar nyaring. Seragam khas kepolisian melekat di tubuh kelewat berisi pria yang terlihat hampir kepala empat itu, yang tengah berdiri di depan lift siap menyambut kedua agen NPA yang masih melotot—hanya Kagami sih, Kuroko menjaga cara menatapnya agar tetap sopan—pada si resepsionis.

-x-

"Jadi, apa yang membuat seorang agen pindahan Interpol Amerika dan _profiler_ paling licik, atau harus kukatakan paling tidak terduga, mengunjungi markas Akasaka yang kecil ini?"

Kagami memutar bola matanya, ia jadi serasa mengikuti kelas bahasa dadakan ketika mendengar serentetan kalimat litotes tadi. Memang sih, pos di Akasaka jika dibandingkan dengan gedung _National Police Agency_ sekaligus markas Interpol cabang Jepang yang terletak di kompleks Gedung Pemerintahan Pusat, masih kalah jauh—tapi ayolah, mereka ke sini dengan intensi untuk interogasi dadakan, bukannya beramah-tamah sambil mengatakan bahwa gedung ini juga tidak kalah besar dan bagus dalam hal fasilitas, betapa indahnya pemandangan Distrik Akasaka dan sekitarnya dari kantor yang terdapat di lantai sepuluh ini, dan bla, bla, bla.

Alis tertekuk, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku—"

"Kagami-kun," potong Kuroko cepat, Kagami langsung enggan melanjutkan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi pada Inspektur Takeuchi. Partner bersurai biru langit itu berdeham, mencoba untuk mengembalikan atmosfer serius, isyarat tersendiri bagi sang inspektur bahwa kedatangan keduanya bukanlah atas dasar kunjungan temu kangen.

"Kami ingin meminta keterangan dari Anda mengenai kasus Inspektur Senior Nijimura dan Inspektur Himuro," Kuroko memulai percakapan tanpa menyentuh teh serta kue-kue kecil yang sudah disajikan oleh asisten Takeuchi yang agaknya terlalu seksi untuk ukuran polisi.

"Hm? Aku kira, pihak kami sudah memberikan keterangan yang cukup jelas ke NPA? Bahkan aku sudah memberitahu Aida-san mengenai Nakagawa Shana, si gadis yang menemukan mayat keduanya untuk pertama kali," katanya sambil menyeruput teh. Kaki disilangkan dalam posisi duduk yang rileks. Baik Kagami maupun Kuroko tidak bisa berpostur _senyeleneh_ Takeuchi, walau sofa empuk sudah menunggu mereka untuk disandari, punggung keduanya terasa cukup kaku, setengah jengkel, dan setengah harap-harap cemas menunggu informasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Kami tidak membicarakan tentang kasus yang dilempar _seenaknya_ oleh Kepolisian Akasaka pada kami."

Sedikit penekanan, Takeuchi sedikit tersinggung mendengar untaian kata dari bibir tipis Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Lalu mau kalian apa?"

"Kami ingin meminta keterangan pada Anda, Takeuchi Genta-san, sebagai salah satu oknum yang berpartisipasi dalam jam-jam terakhir kehidupan Inspektur Senior Nijimura dan Inspektur Himuro, apakah Anda bersedia ikut kami ke markas?"

-x-

Kali ini sirine menyalak ribut, Nissan memasuki komplek Gedung Pemerintahan Pusat No. 2, markas utama National Police Agency sekaligus Interpol cabang Jepang. Kagami membuka pintu dengan sedikit beringas—terkesan sembrono, tapi tolong, ia masih dalam tahap sempoyongan. Kecepatan Kuroko berkendara bisa dibilang cukup gila, seakan tidak peduli tadi mereka juga sedang membawa seseorang yang akan dimintai keterangan di jok belakang sana. Jarum terus tertera di atas angka delapan puluh kilometer per jam, sukses membuat mereka _amat sangat_ menghemat waktu. Perjalanan sepuluh menit dipangkas habis menjadi seratus delapan puluh detik.

"Koganei, kau sudah kembali?" Kagami menghampiri seorang rekan seunitnya, orang yang pertama kali mau menyapanya setelah keheningan spontan yang ia ciptakan akibat kemunculannya yang seperti pemabuk.

Dia mengangguk, tugas yang menjadikan mobil derek sebagai senjata utama memang sudah sepantasnya selesai dengan kurun waktu tidak lebih dari setengah hari, bahkan kurang. Sepertinya ketika ia dan Kuroko sedang menuju ke Kepolisian Akasaka, di saat itu Koganei dan Mitobe bertindak.

"Lalu sekarang Mitobe di mana?" tanya Kagami, menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan Aida (yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di taman ketika mereka tiba) yang baru memasuki gedung, pintu otomatis berbahan kaca menyambut mereka yang tengah berjalan bersama (kasarnya, menggiring) Takeuchi. Partnernya menatapnya sinis, seakan-akan berkata, "Kau _ngapain_ kabur duluan."

"Sedang berada di ruangan Izuki, tempat ia biasa melakukan penelitian sintingnya terhadap barang bukti sebesar mobil."

Kagami agak lupa dengan si Izuki ini, tapi ia mulai ber-oh-ria, tanda mengerti dan ingat ketika Koganei menambahkan _clue_ tentang lelucon garing serta wajah yang sangat oriental, khas Jepang.

"Kagami-kun enak sekali bercengkeramanya," sindiran halus membuat bulu kuduk merinding, Aida kebetulan berjalan melewatinya dan berbisik di tengkuk pemuda itu.

Gelagapan—bukan karena gugup, tapi karena sedikit takut dan malas kena teriakan seperti tempo hari (di sini ia bersyukur bahwa gaya bicaranya belum ikut-ikutan teriak), ia membungkuk sambil menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali.

Aida melengos dan menepuk punggung Kagami, jawaban sunyi yang menandakan ia harus mengikuti mereka sekarang, meninggalkan Koganei yang menyerukan bahwa ia akan kembali ke tempat Izuki dan Mitobe.

-x-

Ruang Interogasi Nomor Sepuluh.

Lantai tujuh adalah lantai yang memiliki petak-petak ruangan kecil, yang lagi-lagi disekat jadi dua, meninggalkan alat-alat canggih pengontrol media macam kamera perekam dan penyadap di bagian tersembunyi—bagian dari ruangan itu yang pintu masuknya hanya diketahui oleh para petugas; serta sebuah ruang kosong, yang hanya memiliki sebuah meja persegi panjang serta dua kursi di masing-masing sisi vertikal.

Aida Riko berpisah ketika keempatnya sudah bertemu dengan perempatan pertama, meninggalkan ketiganya untuk belok ke arah kanan, sementara dia memilih untuk lurus, membelakangi lift yang sudah mulai menutup kembali.

-x-

Takeuchi Genta terdiam. Sesekali tangannya mengusap celana seragam kepolisiannya, dari gerak gerik tubuh gempal ya, seperti sedikit risih dan gelisah karena ia tahu, ia diam-diam diperhatikan di balik kaca yang hanya bisa melihat dari sisi ruang sebelah—ia tidak bisa melihat lokasi tepatnya, tempat para mata-mata (sebenarnya Aida dan Hyuuga) bersembunyi.

Ia adalah polisi, hal seperti ini setidaknya merupakan ingatan yang berada di luar kepala. Dan lagi satu, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, toh, memang benar. Karena sejatinya ia hanyalah makan malam bersama keduanya, ia di sini hanya dimintai keterangan sebagai orang terakhir yang melihat Himuro dan Nijimura.

"Takeuchi gugup. Aku tidak ingin berasumsi buruk tapi ini adalah salah satu gerak-gerik yang menurutku menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya terlibat dalam perencanaan pembunuhan Mendiang Inspektur Senior Nijimura dan Inspektur Himuro," Aida berbicara pada Kagami dan Kuroko. Hyuuga yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya terdiam, sedikit gelisah karena ia tadi sedikit terburu-buru, meninggalkan Kiyoshi Teppei sendirian, menginterogasi Nakagawa Shana di Ruang Interogasi Dua.

"Kalau boleh aku berpendapat, aku kurang setuju dengan pendapat Inspektur Senior Aida," kata Kuroko, mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang menunjukkan hasil autopsi Nijimura serta Himuro.

"Kenapa?"

Kagami lihat, Kuroko sedikit enggan menjawab pertanyaan Aida. Kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa semuanya akan terungkap setelah interogasi berakhir, dilontarkan. Setelah itu, Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami sambil mengangkat data yang ia pegang, memberi isyarat padanya bahwa mereka harus segera menemui Takeuchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mengikuti cerita ini dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya \\(^w^)/


End file.
